


Peanut Butter (and Jelly)

by missmichellebelle



Series: Taste [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Made with Love, Peanut Butter, Peanut Butter and Jelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who ever thought a peanut butter and jelly sandwich could be so life changing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter (and Jelly)

Over the years they've been together, Kurt would like to think that him and Blaine have learned from one another. They've introduced each other to new interests, persuaded each other to try things they hadn't even considered trying before, and helped each other grow as people over all.

Kurt still remembers the first time he ever saw Blaine cook—back when they were still just friends, back when Blaine was oblivious to how Kurt felt—and how it had been practically _painful_ for Kurt to watch as he messed up on something as simple as _pasta_.

But they've come a long way since then, and Kurt can't help but feel a glimmer of pride every time Blaine presents him with a plate of unburnt eggs or perfectly golden pancakes or delicious spaghetti (with perfectly cooked pasta)—Kurt and Blaine bring out the best in each other, and Kurt likes to think he brought out the best in Blaine's ability to cook, as well (if not instilled the ability in Blaine completely through hours of teaching and patience).

There's one thing, however, that Kurt can't take any credit for, and that's Blaine's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

It is possibly one of the simplest things in the world to make, something that Kurt's never even a second thought to—that is until that day his junior year of high school, when he'd stayed late at Dalton to study and had been pointedly ignoring his hunger until Blaine had very insistently given him half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Who ever thought a peanut butter and jelly sandwich could be so life changing?

At the time, Kurt had blamed the deliciousness of the sandwich on how incredibly hungry he'd been—after all, anything tastes delicious when you're starving.

Except that every time Kurt has had one since then—a half when Blaine insisted on sharing, a bite when Blaine noticed him eyeing it, a full one when Blaine surprised him by making him lunch—they've always been just as delicious.

And Kurt just… He just doesn't understand it.

"Show me how you make it," Kurt says (well, kind of _demands_ ) to Blaine, and Blaine just smiles at him and does so. There's really nothing special about it—he puts peanut butter on both sides, puts the jelly in the center (not even a specific brand, although he tends to use strawberry preserves), cuts it into two triangular pieces, and that's… That's _it_. It's not hard, and yet when Kurt tries to replicate it, it's never as good.

And it doesn't make any _sense_.

He's watched Blaine make it probably a hundred times by now, and Blaine does so with this little smile on his face as Kurt watches as closely as possible, like maybe there's a step that he's missing. Either Blaine is remarkably good at sleight of hand, or… Well, Kurt isn't sure what the other option is quite yet.

"Why are they so _good?_ " Kurt asks around a mouthful of one such magical peanut butter and jelly sandwich, his words a mixture of bliss and absolute frustration while Blaine just watches him with a soft smile.

"Because the secret ingredient…" Blaine leans closer like he is about to share a secret, but Kurt doesn't fall for it, because every single time Blaine does this (and he does it every single time), he always says— "Love."

Kurt cuts him a look, but Blaine just keeps smile.

"I can cook with love," Kurt responds venomously. Kurt _loves_ to cook, and he loves to bake, and he loves to do those things for his friends and his family, and for Blaine.

"Yeah, but there's one kind of love I can cook with that you can't," Blaine counters, and this time Kurt can't help but look curious. Blaine is close enough that Kurt expects the kiss that comes, hums into it happily (and maybe a little impatiently) before Blaine pulls away with a series of reluctant pecks.

"And what's that?" Kurt mumbles, and Blaine kisses him again.

"The love I have for you, of course."

Kurt draws back, blinking in absolute surprise.

"You should know that you're the only one who thinks my PB and J sandwiches are that good, by the way." The way Blaine is looking at him makes Kurt's chest constrict in a way that is slightly painful and yet simultaneously wonderful. Blaine loves him, and Kurt knows that, but there are always those moments (and Kurt hopes there will always be those moments for the rest of their lives) that remind him more than the words they say to each other every morning and every night (and all the moments in between when they just _have_ to say them). "You want to know who I think makes the most delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"Who?" Kurt breathes out, and when Blaine kisses him again, Kurt feels surprisingly desperate for it, tries to keep Blaine there even though he wants to know the answer. He's closing jam-sticky fingers in the fabric of Blaine's sweater, and later he'll feel bad about it, but now… Well, it's not really something he's thinking about.

When the kiss finally ends, and when Kurt stops trying to draw Blaine back into another one, there's a moment of pause where the tip of Blaine's nose just keeps drawing back and forth against Kurt's own, until Blaine finally whispers, "You."

Because while Kurt may never be able to cook Blaine's love for him into anything, Blaine will never be able to cook Kurt's love for him into anything, either.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/81536351531/peanut-butter-and-jelly)


End file.
